One Grandpa to Another (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by Mari217
Summary: Joseph gives Steve's grandfather a family update.


_Sammy & Ilna, thanks for helping me get this one posted and for being the best._

_REALMcRollers and Readers, every word makes us smile. Thanks as always for the great feedback._

* * *

**One Grandpa to Another**

"... and finally, the plaque to our left bears the names of the crew members who survived the sinking of the _Arizona_. Any surviving crew members can have their ashes interred within the wreck by US Navy divers. On behalf of the Arizona Memorial and the National Parks service, we thank you for your children's service. And thank you for joining me today."

Joseph finished his presentation and bid the visiting group of Blue Star moms farewell as they moved towards the exit of the USS Arizona Memorial. He was about to turn and head back to the entrance - he had another group arriving in thirty five minutes when the museum officially opened. It was early morning and the ladies had been on a private tour, but his next group was middle schoolers, one of his favorite age groups. He thought for a moment what Angie would be like at twelve.

He had no doubt she'd look like Catherine did at that age and be equally as brilliant. A small smile graced his lips. While his daughter was always smart and confident and brave, he had a feeling his granddaughter just may bring those traits to a whole different level. Musing for a second, he turned and walked back the way he'd come.

"Hello again," Joseph whispered quietly. Although he was physically alone in the shrine, he felt the life forces of the 1,102 brave young men interred below for whom the Arizona was their final resting place, and acknowledged with a slight bow of his head that the room was never truly empty.

His eyes landed on the name of Steve's grandfather and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "I have a group coming in soon, but I was thinking I'd give you a another little update on Angie." He placed a hand on the pole supporting the roped-off area. "I know Steve keeps you current, but I thought grandfather to great-grandfather, you know?" He shook his head slightly. Imagining the young man pictured on the photo wall at the beach house as a great-grandfather gave him a pang of sadness for all the years missed. "She may look like Catheirne, but our girl is very, very much like your namesake, too." He visualized the two year old scaling her miniature rock wall with gusto. "She considers her options and then goes into action full steam ahead, just like her father."

A noise had Joseph turning to scan the area, but he quickly determined it was one of the guards passing just outside the entrance and turned back to the wall. "She had a blast on Halloween. Catherine and Steve set it up inside and she caught right on. Ran door to door like she'd been practicing." He chuckled. "She's incredibly talkative and friendly, too. Steve always says she gets that from her mother, but Mary's become more and more open since she feels safe and settled. And Joan's just … well, I usually say this about my mother-in-law, but Joan considers everyone a friend she simply hasn't met yet. Wait 'til their next visit, it's amazing how big she's getting, and your great-granddaughters are like two peas in a pod. I know you'd love that." He sighed and smiled softly. "And how close Steve and Mary have become. I'm sorry they had so many years apart, so much hurt, but they're doing wonderfully. Both are terrific parents. And they have a new sense of family. Look how Mary named Joan after your son and Angie's named for Ang and Elizabeth." He smiled. "Family."

He glanced at the many names surrounding the one that read Steven McGarrett and thought of so many generations of descendants who the young men would be proud of… and so many who never had the chance to create any lineage at all. "You know, Steve actually seems younger now than when I met him."

Joseph thought back to the young SEAL snapping to, broken digit and all, in his daughter's apartment all those years ago. "He's more relaxed, more willing to have fun. Mostly once he finally believed he deserved to. I know you're proud of him. And now that I know firsthand exactly how grandparent's love and pride go, I'm sure his bravery both on the teams and leading the task force would make you even more so. And watching him with Angie is … just a joy for Elizabeth and me, both." He checked his watch. "Steve and Catherine tell her about you, even though she's not a hundred percent able to understand. They tell her how you sacrificed to fight for our country and the island. They tell her about John, too. So does Deb. And Mary. You have one amazing daughter there who is a hell of a fighter in her own right. I keep John updated on Angie and Joan. I may never understand his decisions, but I know he'd love both of them so I stop by the Punchbowl from time to time to chat about the girls."

"Captain Rollins?" A young guard popped his head into the gallery and waved. "Good morning, sir, they send me to tell you your next group boarded the launch."

"Thanks, Dave, I'll be right there," Joseph said and turned back to the name that had become so familiar. "I'm on duty in a few, so I'll be back with them soon. I was thinking what our Angie's going to be like as a teenager earlier and looking at Catherine and Steve, I'm sure I already know. She's gonna be incredible and fearless and brilliant." He shrugged. "And I'm not boasting, I'm just telling the truth, you know - one grandpa to another."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
